Audienz Beim Captain
by Kiddo
Summary: Ein Crewmitglied wird zum Captain gerufen.


**Audienz Beim Captain**

by Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Information:

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte entstand schon vor mehreren Monaten. Als ich gestern Nacht an einer anderen Geschichten schreib kam mir diese Idee wieder in den Sinn. Also entschloss ich mich diese Kurzgeschichte schnell niederzuschreiben bevor die wieder in Vergessenheit gerät. Die Handlung spielt in der zweiten Staffel.

* * *

Captain Bridger musterte jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit den Kalender der vor ihm lag. Aber auch ohne ihn wusste er was in 14 Tagen war. Er hatte in letzter Zeit oft darüber nachdenken müssen. Irgendwie löste dieses Datum unwohl sein in ihm aus, und es gab nur eine Person die dies ändern könnte. Allerdings wollte er sie nicht ansprechen da er eine für ihn enttäuschende Antwort befürchtete obwohl ihm seine Menschenkenntnis sagte, dass dies nicht so sein würde. Aber so war das Leben manchmal, man befürchtete etwas obwohl man ganz genau wüsste das dies Unsinn war.

Nathan seufzte, er konnte dies einfach nicht mehr länger aufschieben. Er musste das Gespräch führen. Er griff nach seinem Pal und stellte eine Frequenz ein. "Captain Bridger hier, würdest du bitte in meine Kabine kommen. Wir müssen da etwas besprechen."

Bridger packte seinen Pal weg, irgendwie hatte er ein ganz komisches Gefühl.

* * *

Lucas der in seiner Kabine vor seinem Computer saß musterte seinen Pal nachdenklich. Was könnte der Captain nur von ihm wollen? Gedanklich ging er durch was er wohl angestellt haben könnte, allerdings fiel ihm nichts ein wovon Bridger etwas wissen könnte.

Tony der gerade einer seiner Zeitschriften durch blätterte konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Oh, oh Wolenczak, jetzt gibt's ärger." Er klappte die Zeitschrift zu und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. "Was hast du ausgefressen? Normalerweise hast du doch Narrenfreiheit bei ihm." Schon kurz nach dem Start der Tour hatte Piccolo gemerkt das ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied einen Stein bei allem im Brett hatte die bereits bei der ersten seaQuest dabei gewesen waren. Und bei dem Captain traf dies sogar ganz besonders zu.

Der Computerexperte zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich bin mir jedenfalls keiner Schuld bewusst."

"Er hat aber ziemlich ernst geklungen."

"Ich weiß und das beunruhigt mich. Das wir die Eisbestände der seaQuest verkleinert haben kann er uns doch kaum so übel nehmen. Außerdem würde er dich dann auch sprechen wollen."

Tony nickte bestätigend. "Und sonst hast du wirklich nichts verbrochen?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf während er seine Arbeit am Computer abspeicherte. "Nein... jedenfalls nichts von dem er wissen könnte."

Piccolo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tja, dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit um herauszufinden was er will. Du muss hingehen."

Der Blondschopf schaute seinen Zimmergenossen kritisch an. "Tony, ich müsste auch hin wenn ich wüsste um was es geht."

Der angesprochene zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, klappte seine Zeitschrift auf und machte es sich wieder auf seinem Bett gemütlich. "Wie du meinst Luke."

Der Teenager rollte mit den Augen. "Ich heiße nicht Luke." Und damit stand er auf, verließ seine Kabine und machte sich auf dem weg zu Bridger.

* * *

Wenig später klopfte ein leicht nervöser Lucas an Bridgers Kabinentür an. Der ernste Tonfall des Captains beunruhigte in zu tiefst.

"Herein!" Ertönte Bridgers vertraute Stimme. Als er den Teenager sah lächelte ihm zu. "Setz dich doch."

Das Computergenie tat wie ihm geheißen und sah den Captain fragend an. "Sie wollten etwas mit mir besprechen?"

"Ja, aber bevor wir ins Detail gehen habe ich eine wichtige Frage an dich. Gefällt es dir noch auf der seaQuest?" Inständig hoffte Bridger auf eine positive Antwort.

Der Blondschopf nickte sofort. "Aber natürlich. Die seaQuest ist doch mein zu Hause."

Nathan atmete erleichtert auf. "Das ist gut zu wissen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Was glaubst du würdest du jetzt machen wenn dein Vater dich nicht damals auf die seaQuest geschickt hätte?"

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern, wollte Bridger ihn etwas loswerden? "Keine Ahnung... Vielleicht würde ich für eine Computerfirma arbeiten oder etwas mit Meeresbiologie machen. Vielleicht auch an meiner Doktor arbeit sitzen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein hab ich keine Ahnung."

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Weißt du der Grund warum ich dies alles Frage ist dein 18 Geburtstag."

"Mein Geburtstag?" Was hatte der den jetzt mit all dem zu tun.

Der Captain nickte erneut. "Ja. Das du 18 wirst bedeutet, dass du jetzt selber deine Entscheidungen treffen kannst. Du musst nicht mehr hier bleiben nur weil dein Vater es so möchte." Bridger machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich gebe dir eine Woche Bedenkzeit. Dann musst du dich entscheiden ob du weiterhin auf der seaQuest bleiben willst oder nicht."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten, darum ging es hier also. Ihm selbst wäre dies allerdings nie in den Sinn gekommen das er ja jetzt theoretisch gehen dürfte, warum sollte er auch? "Nein."

"Was nein?" Nathan befürchtete das schlimmste, der Teenager wusste jetzt schon das er auf keinen Fall hier bleiben wollte.

"Für diese Entscheidung brauche ich keine Bedenkzeit. Ich weiß auch jetzt schon das ich hier bleiben möchte."

Der Captain atmete erleichtert auf. "Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?"

Das Computergenie nickte voller Überzeugung. "Das bin ich, die seaQuest ist mein zu Hause. Hier sind meine Freunde und die Arbeit ist genau das was ich tun möchte. Da gibt es für mich nichts worüber ich mir Gedanken machen müsste."

Nathan lächelte, ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hätte den Jungen wirklich vermisst wenn er sich dafür entschieden hätte zu gehen. "Das ist schön zu hören."

Lucas sah den älteren Mann prüfend an. "War's das oder wollten sie noch über etwas anderes reden?"

"Das wars's schon." Nun war es an Bridger den Blondschopf zu mustern. "Oder gibt es da etwas das ich wissen müsste?"

Der Teenager schüttelte schnell mit Kopf, fast etwas zu schnell. "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste."

Immer noch blickte der Captain sein jüngstes Crewmitglied prüfend an. Er war sich sicher das der junge Mann ihm etwas verheimlichte entschied sich aber deshalb nicht nach zu bohren. Er war jetzt einfach zu glücklich darüber das Lucas bleiben würde. "Dann ist ja gut."

Lucas stand auf. "Okay, dann geh ich mal zurück an die Arbeit."

Bridger nickte. "Na, dann bis später."

Als Bridgers Kabinentür ins Schloss fiel atmete Lucas erleichtert auf. Das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Wenn Bridger wüsste wo er sich gestern rein gehackt hatte war er wirklich tief in der Kreide.

ENDE

Geschrieben am 27. Juli 2005


End file.
